God Of Dragon Riders
by Regulus Leonis
Summary: The Story of Vrael, how he rose from a soldier to the most powerful figure in all Alagaesia


Sunlight shone through the lush canopy of the elven forest of Du Welldenvarden, dappling the ground and the fur of the horses on which rode a detachement of elven rangers. The simple beauty of the trees and the sunlight touched every heart in the troop, even Vrael Half-Elven's. Vreal didn't care for the artificial wonders that the elves could create by magically singing the trees into unnatural positions, he loved the natural beauty of the trees, of nature itself. Most elves did not understand his views, they blamed on his human heritage, but Vrael had a deep respect for nature, though they were partly right. As a result of his human and elf heritage Vrael seemed to constantly be at odds with his two natures.

He found his escape in martial training, Early on Vrael found that in the passion of a fight all his inner conflicts dissolved into dust, leaving only you and your enemy. He threw himself into his weapons training as a youth, soon excelling his peers and rivaling his superiors. Many elves disapproved of him but any one of them would be thankful to have him on their side in a fight. Vrael's passion was not nature, but the arts of war.

As the patrol neared their rounds at the edge of the trees, a shrill scream pierced the spellbound beauty of the forest. One of Vrael's comrades, Corin who had the keenest ears, was the first to hear it.

"Sir!" Corin said calling out for the patrol leader, Valdern, who galloped up to his side.

"What is it?" Valdern demanded scowling, he was looking forward to their leave on Osilon, and was not pleased with this sudden disturbance.

"I heard a scream, a woman's scream." Corin answered.

"I heard nothing, your imagining things, Corin." Valdern reprimanded

Fortunately for the unknown victim a second scream pierced the forest that everyone heard followed by several deep, guttural roars.

" Urgals." Vrael said feeling his blood start to rise. " Chasing a woman, or worse." He said gravely.

" Most likely human."Corin said

" Then she's no concern of ours." Valdern said callously. "Finish the patrol." He said as he turned his horse to head in the other direction. All followed him except one.

"Vreal!" Valdern barked "That's an order."

"We have to help her, we can't just leave her to the Urgals." Vreal said, not backing down.

"Fine, if you wish to help the human you will do it alone, we do not go with you."

"Very well." Vrael answered and rode off.

When he cleared the treeline of the forest Vrael urged Oren to a gallop, flying like the wind across the plains. _You're still with me, old friend_. He thought as he patted Oren's neck, getting an affectionate wicker in return. Bending low over his neck and gripping the reins tightly, more for him than for Oren, as he guided Oren with his mind.

He urged Oren to crest a nearby hill to get a better view of his surroundings. Reaching the top Vrael scanned the nearby country side for any sign, sure enough to the west he saw eight urgals chasing a lone girl. Drawing his sword, Vrael and Oren thundered down from the hill top, descending onto the level plains and racing toward the urgals with the ground-eating pace that only elvish horses can run.

Vrael was on the urgal's in seconds, before the one trailing behind could even look Vrael slashed him through the neck, and moved on to the next. Vrael slashed the next urgal between the shoulder blades, and through the throat on the return stroke. He swung across his chest at the next urgal, beheading him in one stroke. And directed Oren ahead of the others to cut off their pursuit. Oren's flailing hooves kept the last five at bay until Vrael could dismount. As soon as Vrael was on the ground he sent Oren to watch over the woman. The last urgals charged at Vrael, hoping to overwhelm him. Before the first one could attack he slashed him across the throat, ducking the swing of another he rammed his sword into his gut.

Parrying the blow of another he kicked out at its knee, breaking it easily, as the urgal fell Vrael slashed it across the chest, and vaulted into a back flip over the heads of the remaining three. As Vrael landed he lashed out and pierced the back of another urgal, yanking his blade free he caught the wrist of an urgal pulling himself up and around stabbing him in the back of the neck. Landing, he turned to face the last urgal who aimed a sideways slash at his head, ducking the attack easily Vrael sliced open the urgal's gut spilling his intestines over the bloodstained ground.

Wiping his sword blade clean with a cloth, he walked over to the girl, who was clinging to Oren's neck.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking her over, checking for blood.

"N-no." she replied shakily. "Thank you milord, for saving me that is."

"Think nothing of it." Vrael replied smiling

"I didn't think anyone would help me." She said

"No one wanted to, I disobeyed my commander to help you" Vrael said, casting a disdainful glance at the tree line.

"Why did _you_ help me? I was always taught that elves hated humans." She said, averting her eyes to the ground.

"I'm no elf, only half, my father was a human Rider, my mother was an elf."

"Oh." She said, realizing the subtle differences in Vrael's physique.

Vrael was tall, as most elves tend to be, but his muscular body was more filled out than any elf's, who tended to be slender. His face was less angular than an elf's, his jawline was more squared than triangular and showed just a hint of stubble ( no elf can grow a beard ), his green eyes were almond shaped, he wore his dark hair long and swept back from his face. He was born with the natural strength of elves, and their heightened senses, due to his strong magical heritage Vrael was immensely powerful.

"I-I didn't mean to offend, I'm--"

"You didn't. Where do you live?" Vrael asked, scanning the horizon.

"In a little village, about three miles to the east, milord."

"Call me Vrael, just Vrael. We need to hurry, before more urgals show."


End file.
